


Fear

by Glory_Jean



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:50:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1655591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory_Jean/pseuds/Glory_Jean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  drabble-ish</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear

**Author's Note:**

> When the words wake you in the middle of the night and demand to be written down this is what you get.

"Sometimes," she says into the darkness, "I'm afraid."

He's not certain she is addressing him precisely or if he's meant to hear.  Her words fall like pebbles into an abyss.

***

Fear, he thinks, is a paradox; the greatest of all, perhaps. So many wrongs come of it. How many have found that fighting to prevent a feared outcome only caused it to happen sooner? Or that preventing one fearful occurrence only brings about something far worse?

He resists turning the mirror inward.  It is easier to stand at a distance, judging others and their actions.   Who will tell him that he is wrong - that he is the same?    He had thought it grief that drives him.   Now he sees that it is fear - and he breaks a little more.

***

"Sometimes," she tells him, in the darkness, "I'm afraid."   Her voice, steady and calm, holds the weight of universes.

"Sometimes,"  he responds,  "so am I."


End file.
